Everything's Going to be Okay
by RainWsker
Summary: Sam's point of view as he tries to fight Lucifer, to fight free and finish what he and Dean had started!


Red, blood, salt, steel. Screams of terror, screams of anguish, screams of torment. A screeching chasm tearing through the earth's crust, opening it's giant maw to swallow me whole. Dream's of what I knew in the back of my mind were to come.  
"Dean!" I screamed "Dean, Dean, oh God Dean." My eyes flew open, revealing only darkness, in wich I was trapped. "Dean!"  
I through myself at the small confines of my prison.  
"Dean! Where are you! Dean please!"  
Blackness surrounded me, squeezing the breath from my lungs. I pounded my fists against the stone walls, breaking open flesh.  
"Dean!"  
"Ah, Sammy, your awake." A voice whispered in my head.  
I felt my lip curl into a snarl. "Let me out."  
An audible, deep chuckle echoed off the walls and in my head. "Sammy, you know I can't."  
"You mean you won't!" I growled, clenching my fists.  
The voice shifted into an audible rasp beside my ear. "Maybe."  
I swung my fist towards the source of the sound, screaming. My arm sailed uselessly through the air and slammed into the wall. An involuntary cry of pain escaped my throat.  
"You can't win Sammy." the voice chuckled.  
I clutched my hand to my chest. "You can't keep me here forever."  
"Oh, but I can! Sammy."  
"Stop calling me Sammy!" I yelled, launching myself at where I thought the voice had come from. I only felt air.  
"Oh? Does it bother you?"  
"Yes!" I hissed.  
"Dean calls you Sammy all the time!" The voice crooned.  
"Your not Dean!"  
"You sure? Sammy?" It was Dean's voice.  
Suddenly light appeared in one of the dank room's corners. In the centre stood my brother.  
"Heya Sammy."  
Part of me wanted to run to him. To give my brother a hug. To feel the comfort of my only living family member. But it wasn't him. It wasn't my brother, it was a trick, an illusion.  
I turned my head, refusing to look at him. "Your not Dean."  
"What are you talking about?" He came over to stand beside me. "Sammy, it's me! Don't be an idiot."  
I could see the necklace I had given him as a kid, hanging around his neck. It fell into my line of vision as he leaned over me. The necklace that had been meant for my father; but when he never showed, I gave it to Dean instead. He wore it everyday. Never took it off, until one day an angel asked for it, said it was a talisman to find God. God was never found, Dean lost faith, the angel lost faith, Dean also lost faith in me. A tear rolled down my cheek, my brother had thrown the necklace into the trash. I'll never forget the feeling that clenched my stomach as the pendant hit the bottom of the bin. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the actual necklace. After Dean had left, I rescued it from the bin. Hoping that maybe when everything was over I could return it to him. I still hoped. That necklace, and the thought of one day returning it to my brother, where the only things keeping me grounded. Sane.  
I clutched it and held it to my lips. "Your not my brother. Leave me alone."  
"Sammy, don't be ridiculous. It's me!"  
"No!" I shoved what looked like Dean away from me. He fell backwards onto his rear and began to laugh. As he laughed his features changed, melting into a completely different person. An averaged size man replaced my brother on the floor. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a five-o-clock shadow outlining his chin.  
A battle cry erupted in my chest as I charged the source of all my torment. Before I could lay a hand on him he disappeared and reappeared across the room.  
He regarded me, his head tilted slightly, his hands brushing dust off his clothes. "Now, now Sam, is that any way to treat a guest."  
My jaw tightened. "Your no guest."  
He shrugged. "Close enough."  
"What do you want?" the words hissed through my teeth.  
The man shrugged. "To see how you were doing."  
Anger rose in my chest, my lips trembled as I tried to control the pure hatred boiling in my gut. "Let me out."  
"Sammy." He crossed the room and lay a hand on my shoulder. "We've been over this."  
I punched him in the nose. I felt it give under the force of my knuckles.  
The man gasped, reeling backwards.  
"Ow." He yelped. "Ow! Where are your manners!"  
I just glared at him. Hate burning in every fibre of my being.  
He titled his head up, blood spurted from his nose. "You really need to learn how to treat your guests."  
"Did you just come here to torment me?" I growled.  
He met my eyes. Nose back in it's proper position, all sign of blood gone. "I'll see ya later."  
He flashed a grin and vanished, leaving me alone once again in my prison.

I looked down at my hand. I still clung to Dean's necklace.  
"I will get out. I promise! We've fought to hard for this to end!"  
I pressed my back to the wall and slid down to the floor. I twisted the black chord attached to the pendant, around my fingers. I closed my eyes, sending my self back to the Christmas I had given it to my brother.

"Sam! Sam! I'm here! I'm not leaving you!"  
My eyes snapped open. "Dean?"  
"Sam!" Dean's voice echoed through the stone walls. Muffled at first, but growing stronger. "Sam! I'm here. I'm here!"  
"Dean!" I called back! "Dean!" I scrambled to my feet and began clawing at the doorless walls of my cell. It was Dean I knew it! He was here, he was calling to me, he came for me!  
"Dean! I can't get out! He's to strong."  
"Sam!"  
"Dean!"  
I focused on my memories. The good and the bad. Me and Dean carving our initials into the frame of our Dad's car. The pranks, the long road trips together. "Dean!" My nails split. My knuckles bled. I kept clawing, kept fighting. The little toy soldier I had jammed into the ash tray in the back, Dean shoving legos into the vents of the car. Drinking together, watching the stars pass slowly over head.  
"Dean! I'm fighting, Dean! I'm trying! He's to strong!"  
Suddenly my hand punched through the wall as if it was paper. I shoved my head, and shoulders after it.  
"Dean! I think I'm winning! I'm coming Dean!"  
I found my self in a bright tunnel. A tunnel of white light. I could here Dean's voice faintly. Echoing down the long narrow passage. It was so bright I had to shield my eyes as I took tentative steps towards his voice.  
"Dean?" I called.  
"I'm not leaving you Sam! I'm here" His voice grew more clear with every step.  
The fights, the pain, the constant, imminent danger.  
There! At the end of the tunnel! An image! It was Dean! His face was bloody and swollen!  
"Dean!" I yelled. Worried.  
"Oh no you don't!" The voice screeched as it realized what was happening. The tunnel began to howl with a hurricane force gale. Threatening to throw me back down the corridor, back into the small cell I had been imprisoned in.  
"Dean!" I screamed. I found his necklace again and clutched onto it. Using it and Dean's voice calling to me as strength. I moved my foot forward and inch, fighting against the wind. I could here Dean's muffled 'oomphs' as a fist drove into his face, over and over. I had to get to him.  
Slowly I began to inch my way towards the image. Concentrating on my memories of us, of our meagre broken family. We were all we had, we needed each other I had to get to him. The image grew bigger and bigger until suddenly it exploded, lighting to a brilliance brighter then the sun. The light sped towards me, and engulfed me. The last memory that flooded my mind, was the look in Dean's eye when I woke after being stabbed, literally in the back. The hug he had surprised me with after so many years of separation and difference  
Dean fell to the ground at my feet, my fist still poised to strike him again. I did it! I won! I gasped, trying to catch my breath, fighting as now, what had trapped me in the dark cell in my mind, fought to free it's self from it's own constructed prison.  
Dean stared up at me. Beaten and bloodied.  
"It's okay Dean." I gasped. "Everything's going to be okay! I've got him!"


End file.
